ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword of an Oath
is the ninth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Leito's daughter Mayu is affected by a Little Star that lets her teleport. It's up to Geed and Zero to protect her, while Laiha confronts Fukuide Kei. Plot Leito's daughter Mayu develops signs of Little Star lately, as well as the ability to teleport. Concerning with Kei's approach, Riku decided to fight against the Little Star targets while Laiha and Leito would find and attack Kei in a nearby area. AIB as well as voices their concern for Kei as he lacks a record on Earth and an actual home address by his editor. Initially scared in the Nebula House, Laiha's words managed to convince Mayu to stay and accompany Pega as protection from monster attacks. All of a sudden, a monster tries to burrow the Nebula House in search for Mayu. Moa searched the very first monster attack in Japan, recorded on Mt. Mitsuse 6 years prior and discovered Laiha to be the sole survivor. Geed transforms and attacked the monster but Kei is nowhere to be found nearby them. Instead, Skull Gomora reappeared in Mt. Mitsuse, forcing Geed to leave the aforementioned monster to Zero. Hearing that Laiha is after Skull Gomora's location, Mayu quickly teleports away. After finishing the previous monster, Zero/Leito raced to Mt. Mitsuse to Mayu's side, who failed to stop Laiha when Geed had just defeated Skull Gomora. After receiving the Zero Capsule from Maya's Little Star, Riku went to Mayu as he discovered Laiha's intention: Skull Gomora was the same monster that attacked Mt. Mitsuse 6 years prior, killing everyone including her parents and left her as the sole survivor. Laiha approaches Kei, remembering him as the true identity of said monster whose attack was to harvest her Little Star before it vanished. The two engaged in a fight and Laiha was about to kill him until "something" held her back. Kei took this opportunity to leave, allowing Zero to figure his identity as an Alien Sturm while AIB watches from afar. Back at the Nebula House, Laiha recalled that she was stopped by a mysterious voice who proclaimed her actions as irrational. Riku simply smiles since she complied to those words. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" * Riser: Ultraman Ginga! * RE.M.: Ultraman Ginga is from the future. Height: microscopic to infinite. Weight: zero to infinite. Notable for his Ginga Crystals, which shine with rainbow colors. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Tyrant! *RE.M.: The despotic monster, Tyrant. Height: 62 meters. Weight: 57,000 tons. Created by combining the strengths of assorted other monsters. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Tyrant: *Skull Gomora: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Beyond Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Tyrant *Skull Gomora *Alien Sturm Notes *Laiha's Ring tone is Tiga's Color Timer running out of energy. *Tyrant shooting his hook re-uses Alien Magma effects. *This episode establishes Skull Gomora as the first monster to attack Japan. Since Koichi Sakamoto addressed this universe being the same as Showa Era, this may either be an error or another hint to the next plot of the series. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was named "The Secret of Laiha's Sword". Easter Egg *In the article Moa is reading on the survivors of Skull Gomora's initial attack, one of them is Jiro Satsuma, the mountain climber whom Ultraseven saved and took the appearance of to become Dan Moroboshi. id:Pedang sebuah Sumpah Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes